


November Lover

by issaxdumdum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: JamesPotter - Freeform, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), regulusblack, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issaxdumdum/pseuds/issaxdumdum
Summary: Celeste, Peters long lost sister joins the marauders at Hogwarts during second year. Her time at Hogwarts is chaotic but non the less fun and some they make some of the best memories that a girl could make.





	November Lover

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is a little rough but I think that this story will be worth it.

“You promised!” Celeste whined as Peter shoved the last chocolate frog in his mouth. He shrugged grinning. 

“You shouldn’t be nervous, they aren’t that bad. Plus you’ll have me and my friends.” he smiled broadly. She gave him a light smile, she was going into hogwarts a year later of course she was nervous.

The course of the last year has been hectic. Her father didn’t want her going to Hogwarts, he wanted to teach her himself. Didn’t last long; he died in the spring. Within the course of mere weeks she moved in with her mother and half brother. It was different, living with someone her age. 

Peter was slouched in his chair with a bit of chocolate on the corners of his mouth. Their mother Mildred hated when they did this, even more so when it was her rather than the boy. 

“We’ll be there soon.” her voice was aged and hoarse. Celeste hoped she wouldn't age like her. Mildred was a short woman but her blonde hair was quickly fading into grey and she couldn't hide it. 

So far she gathered that her mother was lenient when it came to Peter, but she was strict to Celeste. Over the summer she told her what a real young lady should be and do. Celeste grew up with her father most of her life, she never had someone to teach her correct manners. Of course she knew how to speak politely and to read and write and all of the basics children should know but she lacked the knowledge of posture or how young ladies should sit as her mother put it.

She was glad that she would be getting a break from all her mothers lessons.   
Each of the children took their mothers hand as they walked through the busy train station. Her mother took the two through platform 9 3/4 . Celeste protested at first. “I will not make a fool of myself.” she told them. Peter laughed and walked through with ease, Celeste and their mother not far behind. 

She was mesmerized. The train was old fashioned and big, she could feel her palms start to sweat. She had never seen the amount of kids gathered together before. It made her nervous, she was scared of what they would think of her. 

“Okay now you better look out for each other, you understand?” The older woman cupped her son's face with one hand and pointed to her daughter with the other. Both children nodded and kissed their mother goodbye. 

Peter led the way to a carriage dragging his things not far behind him. He stopped at one with 3 other boys who sat talking. When Celeste walked in they went silent. The air was almost thick as she finished putting her stuff up and sat down. 

The boys were looking at her. They knew Peter had a sister, he had sent plenty of letters over the summer being overly excited about it. What they didn’t know was how different the two of them would look. While Peter had blonde hair she had a deep brown, and as he was on the shorter side and fuller side she was thin and almost lanky. Her eyes were more deep grey than blue while his eyes were a deep blue.

The boy with shoulder length black wavy hair stared at her intently.   
She felt as though his bright blue eyes would burn right through her.   
He held out his hand, “Sirius.” 

She nodded and shook it. “Celeste.” she smiled lightly. 

“Oh right!” Peter started, “This is Sirius Black,” he pointed to the lithe boy with the striking eyes. “James Potter, he’s the one that lives just down the road.” the hazel eyed boy brought out his hand, he had unruly black curly hair and a pair of glasses sitting in his lap. She took his hand and it was warm unlike the boy before. “And this is Remus Lupin.” The last boy was tall, even sitting down she could tell he was the tallest there. His hair was short like he had cut it recently, but what stood out the most was the scars that littered his body; not just his face and neck but when he lifted his hand she could see them too. 

“Don’t reckon y’know what house you’ll be in?” She thinks was James asked.

“Oh uhm went through the sorting already in June, Gryffindor.” 

“You’ll probably be bunking with lily then.” James blushed slightly at the thought of her. 

Sirius smirked as Remus rolled his eyes. 

“He fancies her, while she hates his guts.” Peter whispered to her. 

She just nodded and looked out the window. 

***

“Last year we got Snivellus 2 weeks of detention.” Peter bragged. 

“Snivellus?” she laughed at the absurd name. “Oh no, His name is Severus.” Remus explained. 

“Bloody bastard, wait till you meet him. He’s a coward that’s what he is!” Sirius exclaimed. 

“How come you weren’t here last year?” Remus straightened his posture.

“Oh uhm dad didn’t want me to, I guess, I think a part of him knew what was gonna happen.” 

“It’s weird you grew up without your mum and Peter without his dad, did they make a deal or something?” Sirius laughed as the others were starting to get uncomfortable. She just shrugged. “Probably he was really into muggle stuff, and you know Mildr- Mum.”

“Really? Do you have any muggle records? My cousin sends e’m to me sometimes.” Sirius was now on the edge of his seat. She smiled and nodded.   
“I’ve got loads, lucky mum let me keep e’m. I brought a few with me if you’d like to use them.” 

He nodded and smiled. “Anything from the trolly!” a voice could be heard. 

She looked to Peter who already had his money out, he gave her a look as if saying that he’s got it. He came back with all different kinds of sweets. 

The group of kids would sit and talk until the train arrived at Hogwarts and they would find the time to fly by.


End file.
